


White Rabbit

by Misete



Series: White Rabbit [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Blood and Gore, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending?, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mild S&M, Mindfuck, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Sad, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, WTF, male yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misete/pseuds/Misete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland gets a turn for the worse after the Queen they once loathed finally got killed by none other than Alice. Of course, that's not the worst part, it's the fact that other different types of Alices come and get tortured in different ways is one reason, but the other reason is the White Rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This ... might make you cry or go "Wtf?!" ,but don't worry about it ... for now? Oh yeah and before you read... the cheshire cat can turn himself into a human and a cat and also the rabbit. 
> 
> Don't kill me.. and please enjoy reading this!
> 
> Comment or kudos is very appreciative.

Once upon a time was a girl named ... Alice.  
Alice ,you see, had a 'problem' just like the ones before her.

This certain problem was that she hallucinate.

Hallucinate blood... everywhere.  
Even on her.

Alice screams when she hallucinate those things. 

Things as in dead people and well.. innards. 

Every time she went to Wonderland. 

Until she one day got kidnapped. 

She got sold off and was put in a cage.

She screamed.

All until they sewed her mouth shut.

She cried.

All until they scooped her eyes out.

She scratched the bars that sealed her.

Her and her freedom.

All until they chopped her hands off.

When she was no more, Alice, the poor girl,

They mutilated her body.

She was made into her own doll. 

Alice's parts was put together...

To make a Alice doll.

Of course not just from her parts,

But from previous Alices too.

This was one part of the land. 

The twisted Wonderland.

Especially one person in Wonderland. 

Kill or be killed by 'him'.


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter goes missing and not long after, Cheshire is worried. He decides he goes search for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stupid writers block T.T

"She's late..." Hatter has been waiting for Alice all month to show up for his 'tea party', but she has yet to show up. If she doesn't, something happened to Alice. Not only is Alice late, but also everyone who should be with Hatter. What's going in Wonderland? "I should look for her," he said as he stands up from his chair," I should leave a note in case Cheshire comes."

____________________________________________

"Oh Hatter! I'm here!" Cheshire floated on by to the Hatter's tea party in his usual cat form... but there was no one there. No one at all.

"Hatter? Where are you?" He changed back into his human form. "Hatter! Please come out..."

He hadn't noticed the note on the table and decided to wander around to go look for him.

___________________________________________

 

_SSSSCCCCRREEEEEEEEEEECHHHHH_

_SSSSCCCCRREEEEEEEEEEECHHHHH_

The heavy ax was screeching against the ground. On and on it continued being pulled, and making the screeching sound unbearably loud and louder. Yet, he didn't care. He found a new prey. One that always annoyed him.

Fuck did he hate him to no end.

Thus, the more the hatred and bloodlust grew. He grew too. Grew closer and closer to his prey.

"Haha...ha..."

He imagines just tearing and ripping out his guts. Cut down from the throat all the way down to...there. Oh will it be bloody.

So...

Fucking...

Bloody... hahaha...

___________________________________________

" _Pant...Pant.._

"No...no...." 

Cheshire shook his head in horror while walking back a few steps.

His eyes filled with tears that come crashing down his cheeks.

He found Hatter. 

In multiple parts with his head in his now teared up hat.The body seemed to be devided into sections. His torso was hanging from the tree with his large intestines hanging out. The arms are also hanging out of him holding the mad person's eyeballs.

His legs are... bitten? 

Whoever did this certainly hated the poor man.

And Cheshire knows just who did this. 

He was going to pay him a little visit...


	3. Lethal Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice runs away from the kidnappers without eyes or a tongue, but she is bloodthirsty.

She limps away in blood dripping from her dark and sullen eye sockets, empty from the eyeballs.

She pants and pants, catching her breath here as nd there.

She needs to find shelter.

She needs to find Hatter, the one who had turned her in in the first place.

He's responsible for her lost of eyeballs just to "see how they taste" and other shit.That rotten bastard can go die in hell.

She laughs slowly under her breath, forget then remembering that she was running away from those who had kidnapped her and the other Alice's, turning them into dolls.

She looked behind her, glad that she had not seen anyone after her.

Talk about pathetic kidnappers. All in all though, she is glad they are not after her. Then, she wouldn't have time to kill Hatter of course.

Hatter and his stupid cat slut. He'll sleep with just about anyone if they can get him to be mentally unstable.

But, enough about him, Hatter is her priority. Just ripping him to shreds and pulling his limbs from limbs can make her feel like a little girl again, playing with her daddy.

Oh yes, her sweet daddy and mommy, who can't go into wonderland with her. She misses them ever since they "went away".

Now, she must survive off the remains of her cat's carcus.


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire sneaks into the asylum to find the Rabbit. Find him and confront him.

"Sorry, Cheshire, I can't let you go through unless you are related to him."

"But-"

"No! I told you that you can't go see him and that's final! Now, if you don't leave, I won't hesitate to kick you out!"

Cheshire nods solemnly. 

No matter what, he'll see the White Rabbit.

He walks back, and goes where the man can't see him. Then, he dispersed into a cloud of dust then into the color of the air to make him look invisible. 

This could be his way in, it could really work...

He needed his revenge. For Hatter. 

While the attendant was minding his own business, Chesh moved towards him, and it looks like the attendant doesn't noticed. 

Perfect. 

"Dada..dum lee dum...daisy. .."

He walks pasts the humming man, pasts the door and onto the hallway leading to the rabbit's room.

Such a long hallway...

"Hatter..."

Chesh whispers under his breath, clutching his hands into a fist. He walks on to the room. The door had jail bars all around it. 

"Hehehe..."

Chesh freezes... the laughter is coming all the way from inside the room. Then, the door to the padded room opened, showing the murderous son of a bitch White Rabbit.

"Hehehe... Come to visit me, Cheshire?"

He grinned his smug smile with pointy teeth across his face. They looked like blood stained teeth.

The important thing is that Chesh is still invisible, so how could he see him?

"Hehehe... don't be shy,Chesh! Come over here! You came for me right? If you didn't,... then I'd be real jealous."

Chesh just grit his teeth. What a bastard! Trying to make fun of him after... after he... to Hatter...

Chesh step forward on and on to the door. It seemed so long... now, he's in front of the killer of his...

"Good boy...Now come into the room."

...

His body just freezes. But, he did as he was told.

'Don't give in!' His brain was telling him.' Ignore the fucking bastard that he is!"

"Turn yourself into your human form."

So he did. He was right next to him. The murderer. Not protected anymore by the bars. Now, he could touch him...

"Such a good boy you are! Hatter sure did train you well, didn't he, kitty?"

"!"

Now he got him. By the tip of his fingers. All by just saying the name. That was his weakness. He could control him just by knowing that.

"Touched a nerve did I?"

"Shut up..."

He gritted under his breath. 

The Rabbit smirked even more ( if that's even remotely possible ) and grabbed Chesh by the neck.  
He leaned in, and licked the side of his face all the way up to the forehead.

"Let's both shut up and make a decision. You let me fuck you right here and now in exchange for bringing Hatter from the... dead. What do ya say?"

"Can you really bring him from the dead?"

Chesh lifts up his face to look at the murderer with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I can. Only if you let me fuck you. "

...

He could be with Hatter again. He could ignore all of this from happening. 

"All right. My body is... yours."

"Excellent."

He leans in and stuck his tongue into his mouth.


	5. Choked with Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feeds him the pleasure by torturing him and hurting him. It's the only way for him to keep Chesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... yaoi... for the next 3 or 4 chapters or so? So... yeah.

"Ah!"

Chesh pushes his chest away then wiped his lips.

"What is it? Not used to tongue kissing?"

His hand squeezes his neck more tightly.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Chesh, baby, I wouldn't hurt you even if you chopped my arms off. I would only kill for you. Kill to have you."

Kill? For him?

"Ah, I'm getting off topic, please excuse me. Let's continue. " 

His grip got lighter.

Chesh opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Rabbit takes up the invitation and leans in and licked it into his mouth. Cheshire closes his eyes tightly and placed his hands on the bars behind him. He too began to lick the killer's tongue and found it to be soft and warm for a cold-hearted person.

"Mm... Hah.."

He made him sick. That's the only explanation for him to like this. To be... tongue-ing a fucking murderer who killed his now dead boyfriend! Maybe he could just pretend he's Hatter. That's the only logical thing. 

"Mm... Hah- Hat-.."

Just then, Rabbit pulls out his tongue, killing the pleasure Chesh was feeling. 

"What are you-"

White Rabbit turned him over and pushed his head hard against the jail bars.

"You just can't get him out of your pretty, little head! Bitch, I could fucking kill you! Hehe... But, I won't. I can't. "

Chesh's body completely freeze, eliminating any thought process. Why can't he kill him? To be honest, right now, suicide is the only thought that seemed better than anything else. 

"Just do it... just hurry and do it! "

This is not rape. This is merely a worthless thing in exchanging. If it was rape, he would love it. Not enjoy it. 

"... You're becoming... pitiful. "

His voice sounds angry. It's scary. He doesn't want to be pitiful. 

"What are you gonna do now? Fuck my brains out because I moaned my sweet, dead lover's name?"

Chesh made a mistake he regrets.


	6. Past Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rabbit's past explained

I want him...

I need him...

I crave him...

But he hates me...

...

Right?

It's mutual...

Right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to get there fast or else I'm dead. She's gonna chop off my head. I know it. 

"Wait, Mr. Rabbit! Come back!"

Shit... its her...

The decision I'm gonna make will affect me. I know it. I feel it. And...

I love it.

I stop and listen to what she has to say. I glare at her with one eye and try to look like I'm listening.

"U-um... you see.."

I know this isn't how the fairy tale was. I didn't care.

As long as I...

I what? What was I gonna say?

"Spit it out. I don't have time to waste on you."

"My name is Alice and I am looking for my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes. You see, he came here when I was young, and he never came back. I don't particularly know how I did but... I need your help to find him for me."

I see. Interesting. 

I smile a smirk and get closer to her. She, of course, backs away. It was inevitable.

I whisper in her ear, "Why don't we search for him together? We can work something out."

She blushed.

"Y-you mean... sex?"

"Hehe... far from what you're thinking. I like to have fun, you see... as long as it's interesting. And you... intrigue me."

"I-I... I don't know anything that's fun..."

"Alice, darling, may I eat you up? I'm hungry..."

Her eyes' pupils get smaller as she realizes what I mean.

"B-but... no... get.. aw-"

"Alice. It's only for fun."

At that moment, I could feel myself slipping away. He's taking over now and it's...

Scary.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..."

"White... are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't need you to act as mother."

"But... I'm scared..."

"..."

"White, play with me!"

"..."

"White! I'm hungry! Make me something goood~!"

"..."

"White!"

"..."

"Whi-"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP! I'M FED UP WITH YOU CONSTANTLY ALWAYS SAYING,'white this... white that...' GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!"

"White... you're scaring me..."

I'm scared too, Rabbit. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I snapped.

"UGH! AH! BLEUAGH! "

Ah... your blood is pretty.I'm sorry.

I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryI'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryI'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryI'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryI'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry.

"UGG-MO-MOTHEE--"

DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEFIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDUEDIEDIEDIEDIE.

"BRO-BROGGE..."

Ah.. silence. So peaceful. So calming. So good and warm. The red blood is everywhere. Ah... it was fun.

I'm sorry... for raping you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No more... please... it hurts..."

"Alice, darling... It's been fun."

"What... what are you doing?! What is that..."

"No hard feelings, yeah?"

"NOOOO!!! AAAAAAAHHH!! IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!!  
UGGGH! "

"You're blood is pretty... Alice. So beautiful... don't let it be wasted on such a fragile body of yours... Hey, I'm gonna start moving, okay?"

THRUST

"UGH... AGH...AH..."

THRUST

"HURTS... IT..."

THRUST

"Ah... that was great, Alice, darling~! I'm gonna come back again once your blood is aalll out!♡"

I'm sorry... for murdering you to satisfy my desire...

I truly do love you...

Rabbit...


	7. Whimpers Behind the Cage

"..."

"Fuck me already! Just do it!"

Rabbit dropped his smile to a look of anger. He wrapped his hands onto Chesh's jacket and unzipped it. He slipped the jacket off of his shoulders to the ground.

It's really happening. It really is.

"Ah-White-I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't-"

"Shut it!!"

He made him real mad. Angry enough to kill. And he knows it. He whimpers softly.

"Chesh..."

Tears came out. His body was shaking.

"Remove your pants. Immediately."

While White Rabbit said this, he removed his own torso clothing. Chesh unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Rabbit put his hands on Chesh's hips.

"Stop shaking. You're like a dog, whimpering. Whimper some more. I like it."

He licks him behind his ears.

"Please... Don-"

"Sh.. It'll be over once blood leaks out."

"Blood? What're you-"

Rabbit took his pinky and thumb and spreaded it wide enough. Chesh's head revolt back at the sudden pain. He resisted the urge to yell out and instead, used his hand as a biting instrument. After, there'll be more blood on his hand. And more tears.

"Ah! Whi- Agh!..."

It was poison. Pure poison. And it was being shoved up right in him 'til his brains are everywhere.

Only one is in.

"Be more- uh- gentle!"

Two in.

"Hah..."

Three in.

"Nng..."

Then, the fingers pull out then shoved back in. Then pull, and shoved! A repeated process 'till it's swollen. Finally, it's out for good.

"Hah... Hahn.."

"Don't tell me you're getting off at only my fingers thrusting into your ass... You pervert~"

"Hah..."

A sweat dropped from his face. He was only being prepared. And yet... already he's...

"Enough fun and games. Spread your legs more far apart. I'm ready to put it in."

As much as he was ready, Cheshire wasn't. But, he nods solemnly and did as he was told like a mutt and it's master.

But this mutt was solitary.

"Warning though, I like to rim and don't have much of patience. In other words, it'll hurt like a bitch."

This sent a shudder to his spine. He's now regretting it.

"What?! You didn't- AAHHH!"

The head is in.

"Agh!! Hah.. Nn..."

It's pushing inside. It hurts. It's embarrassing.

"Shh... It's okay. It'll feel good soon. Heh..."

He is gritting his teeth because it hurts. He is groaning because it's not wet enough.

It's fully inside. He can feel it. 

"W-Whi-hah...-take it...out."

"I just put it in."

"Ahh... Sto-p"

He just chuckled. 

"This is just the beginning, Chesh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for more than a week and I've been having writers block lately. Not to mention I just recently moved into a new house (YAY).


	8. Before

"Wait! I'm coming! "

"Yay!! White, Chesh is going to come play with us!"

Rabbit called out to White just as he went up to Chesh. Chesh was their only friend who came to play with them when he wasn't busy. Chesh always hanged out with the twins, despite them looking too much alike. 

"What game shall we play today? "

"What game did we play last time? "

"Well, we played tag and tick-tack-toe."

"We'll do tick-tack-toe then! "

"I don't want to."

"Eh?! B-but, White! Why not? !"

"Because you always cheat! That's why! "

"I promise not to this time!! "

"Lies!"

"Hehe..."

The twins usually do this to entertain Chesh and make him laugh. Every time, they both feel happy to make Chesh smile.

That is, until Hatter showed up.

When Hatter came, Chesh played with him more than the twins, just to make him feel like he was fitting in.

Slowly and gradually, Chesh leaves the twins for good to be with Hatter. Rabbit didn't seem to mind much, but that wasn't the case with White. He became violent and hateful towards Hatter and Rabbit.

If he could, he would kill them both to keep Chesh. Even if it means that Chesh would hate him for it. He just wanted to see him smile.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...for raping you."

"Ugh... sobs..."

"Rabbit..."

"Sobs... don't touch me..."

"..."

"Go away, monster..."

"..."

Monster?

I'm a monster?

I see... what a fun name to be called.

"Rabbit... please listen to what I say..."

"?"

"Die."

SPLAT

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah... Nm..."

THRUST

Blood trailed off his hand, and it was starting to get irritation. He held back his voice, scared others will hear him, much less see them...

STROKE

"Agh... hah... I'm..."

"Go ahead."

THRUST

"Ah-"

SQUIRT

He smirked. He just started moving and yet... he was able to make him cum.

"Pant..."

"Chesh..."

"Nn?"

"... Stay still."

SLAM!!

"AGH!! OW..."

"Chesh... How many times has Hatter fucked you like I did?"

"W-Why should I- OW..."

He just kept on pushing his head against the bars with extreme force.

"Answer me."

"E-everyday!! Agh..."

"I see... Hm..."

How could his voice sound nonchalant, but his strength be so furious.

"Let's go another round. I'm not done yet."

"We didn't agree to that!"

SHOVE

"Ag..."

"YOU told me to fuck your brains out, so I will."

"I-I did, but..."

"Ah- you're still hard and leaking. Do you like pain that much?"

"Ah... N-no. I..."

Tears kept on rolling off his face.

"Cling onto the bars. I'm gonna thrust in and keep on slamming your head. Do try and hold your cum."

Sweat also began coming down.


	9. Escaping Fate

He kept on thrusting. Blood coming out and dripping all over it.

"Hah... Ahh!"

Nails digging into skin and bite marks all across the broad shoulders and back. Sweat dripping off hot skin. Drooling from the tongue.

"Hah.. Ah... W-White..."

"Again? This is the second time already." He whispers into his animal ear.

His grip around his cock tightens harder and harder, making it hard for Chesh.

"Please! Ah... Nn..."

"Want to do it at the same time?"

"Yes!... Just... let go!"

White just smirked his usual grin and unleashes his grip gradually.

"In or out?"

"Eh?"

"Do you want to cum in your ass' hole or on your back?"

"B-back..."

"Good choice. You don't want to seem unfaithful towards Hatter, right?"

"Pant... Pant... Y-yes..."

"Hmm... You're oddly obedient."

"..."

He just wants it to be over.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where could Alice be? We were suppose to celebrate her unbirthday... maybe she already got kidnapped? If so, then I don't have to look for her. I'll give them extra money for catching her so quickly.

"HURTS... IT..."

Alice's voice... it's so pretty when she's shaken up. Almost reminds me of Chesh's voice. Of course, not as beautiful as Alice's. I don't mind messing with him for a while (as long as it gets me through my day).

"Alice? Are you ok-"

Maybe I should've left her. Then, I could've lived longer.

"Ahh..."

The site couldn't have been worse. It made me gag in the inside.

Alice, if it is, has an ax going through her chest, in between her breast. Her arms (both of them) were chopped off by the supposedly ax. They were "stuffed" in with the ax (at least her hands/fingers). One of her eyeballs was pulled out instantaneous.

I backed up and accidentally stepped on a leaf or two, making a crunch sound.

White Rabbit, the " twisted psychopath killer" might have heard me as I crunched on a leaf.

Shit...

As I backed up, I forgot when I started running away from that scene. Part of me wished I could've stayed and watched it while the other part wished for me to just keep going without looking back.

That was the part that I listened to. If only...-

CRASH

OW... FUCK!!

SSSSCCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHH...

Ah... why can't I crawl away?! Am I fuckin' stuck?! In this situation!?

"Haha... ha..."

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!!!

As the figure kept coming closer, he raised his ax. His rabbit ears, high and pure white, twitched.

When he was standing on top of me, I managed to get my foot unstuck.

Just as he swung the ax towards me, I kicked his gut, and he stumbles back, whilst dropping his ax for me to grab.

I promptly grabbed it as much as I could and stood up. He also regained his balance, and I swiftly swung the ax at his face. Since I was bad as holding and swinging a weapon, it instead sliced at his two ears. His left ear was chopped all the way to 2/3 of his rabbit ear. The right one, only the tip of it was chopped off.

I stood, paralyzed at what I did and at his reaction. He didn't yell or scream by any means, instead it was just giggling.

Laughing like a clown. I drop the ax.

"Haha... Hehehe!! You were a great shot! Chopping my ears off! Now, I look more like a monster, thanks to you! Hahaha!!!"

My pupils shrinking in fear, I step back.

He yanked up his head, making a crack in his neck, he stared at me with a sickening smile of an psychopath.

He charged at me when he grabbed the ax I dropped.

GURGLE...


	10. Hedonist Heartbreak

White sat in the corner of the padded room while Chesh curled up in a ball, blood dripping from his hole. His chest was covered with his own cum.

White payed him no attention and just stared at the padded wall. 

He had raped once again. This time, to the person he loves most.

Why couldn't he resisted him? Why did he just give up so that he could get raped? Did he sympathize him out of pity? He fuckin' killed your boyfriend, and yet you let him rape you? Out of sympathy? 

White raged at that thought. He put his hand in a fist under his chin. He scowled.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." 

He loved Hatter. White knew that. He couldn't help but be even more pissed about what he did and has now done. 

He, too, wanted to curl up and die a lonely death. After all, who would ever love a monster like him? 

_"Go away, monster..."_

That's what stuck in his head all these years.

Monster...

Enraged, he grabbed his ax that was next to him. He walked in front of the bars, next to Chesh's feet.He stepped one foot back and with two hands, swung the ax at the top of one bar and kept on hitting at it.

CLANG! CLANG!! CLANG!!!

The noise made Chesh's head arose with a shock.

KLANNNGGG!

One bar fell down.

He did this repeatedly for two more other bars beside it.

After he was done, he stepped out of the room and began walking.

Chesh saw this and instantly stood up.

He walked out too and ran slowly to White.

"Stop! Wait for me!"

He stopped 2/3's of the hallway and placed the ax in between the belts on the back of his straitjacket.

He didn't turn to look at Chesh.

He wanted to die. 

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere out of here."

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"You got what you wanted."

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die, monster.

"...But.."

"If you wanna know if I killed Hatter..."

He turned and walked over to Chesh. He bent down to his human ear and whispered into it.

"...I did."

It was true. His ears could prove it. 

"!"

Chesh froze.

White knew what Chesh was thinking, what was going through his mind when he said that. He wanted to drop dead.

He stepped back, turned, and walked towards the doors.

"Ah! W-wait, White! I'm coming with you!"

He kept on walking.

"Please..."

"..."

Shit...

He stopped once again.

"Do you know if you know if you can make someone else, not just yourself, invisible?"

"I-I think so."

"..."

Use the fuckin' ax on yourself, dammit!!

"If you can, and we escape, I'll let you join me."

"Yeah..."

Chesh walked towards him, with a perky smile.


	11. update

So, I'm currently dealing with suicidal thoughts at the moment. Because of that, I won't update this for some time. Maybe I can if there's people who actually like this and wants me to continue. I probably won't update for the next 3 months or so... so yeah!

 

I already wrote the ending to this and just recently started on the second part of White Rabbit, which is Red Rabbit and then the last part will be Bloody Rabbit which won't contain any yaoi.

Only the first two parts... unfortunately...

I wonder if you people (those who read it this far) actually likes White. I mean, I am just the author, so I don't have much of a opinion on him.

 

Till 3 months from now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dead 


	12. Sneaking Silence

Cheshire blew some of his dust onto White, which made him invisible instantly. 

White didn't flinch when the dust went all over him, including his face. Chesh also made himself invisible. 

They both opened the door at the same time and slowly. They were careful not to attract any unwanted attention. 

"Let's tiptoe to the front door and wait on both sides of it. We'll go when someone opens the door to not make it seem suspicious. Got it?"

He ordered in a whisper. 

"Yeah..."

He nodded.

They slid in the cracks of the door, the thinner one goes first (Chesh) and make the crack bigger to pass through. They (carefully) shut the door as to not make it creak.

"Da...dum dum..."

The attendant was still humming that boring song. It was as if it was never going to end. 

As if this wasn't easy enough. 

They managed to tiptoe beside the desk and the wall. Hell, they didn't even need to tiptoe. No one was there except the attendant and a few guards. 

So, they waited patiently by the door, one on either side.

"Hare, where does this go to?"

"Oh, to White Rabbit. Wait. Don't forget to go out and get another guard before going in there. He's dangerous. "

"Hare, I'm not stupid. I got this. After all, he was easy to catch. Almost like he wanted to be locked up. Hah."

"Hah.. criminals get easier to find nowadays."

Chesh glanced up at White with a puzzling face. 

Did White really want to be in here? All alone in a confined room with nothing to do?

White didn't glance back at Chesh. He only wanted to find a way out. 

"Alright, I'll be going now! "

"'Kay!"

Chesh looked away and also waited. 

The guard finally opens the door to White's side, and Chesh quickly went up to the opening. White pushed him out with him right behind him.

They were out. 

They both ran, Chesh right behind White, towards the woods and a few feet away from the Wonderland Asylum.

"Right here is good. They won't be able to see us from here. Undo the invisibility."

"Okay. "

Chesh did so as he was asked. He let out a cold sigh.

He was going to be with White from now on to make up for what he did to the twins years ago.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

"..."

Even if they used to be with each other, Chesh still felt uncomfortable to be alone with him. He hadn't forgotten that White _did _kill his boyfriend and that he admitted it. Not to mention what happened at the asylum.__

__It was painful, yet... also pleasurable. He hadn't forgotten that feeling, and it crept up into his mind._ _

__Hatter never gave him this feeling, which was odd considering the fact that Chesh loved him more than anything._ _

__Even if he loved Hatter, maybe he and White were more... compatible._ _

__He blushed at this._ _

__White stared at him with his ice cold red eyes, trying to figure out what was Chesh thinking of._ _

__"Chesh..."_ _

__"Y-yes!!"_ _

__"I think we should split up here."_ _

__"Eh? I-I don't want to!"_ _

__"Chesh... this is not up to you to decide."_ _

__"Yes, it is! I decided to come along with you, so I'll stay with you! "_ _

__SLAM!!_ _

__White pushed Chesh against a tree with one arm and an angry face._ _

__"I mean it. If you don't leave... I will kill you like Hatter. You got that?"_ _

__Chesh was speechless and a little scared._ _

__He could kill him. He was a psychopath. He was a monster._ _

__Though, contrary to what White thought would've happened, Chesh leaned onto White and placed his lips onto White's._ _

__He kept on trying to lean into the kisses to get a response, but it didn't happen._ _

__So, Chesh licked his lips instead. White couldn't help but give in. They both began licking each other's tongues until one of them locked their lips._ _

__"Hah... pant..."_ _

__Chesh had to breathe, so he unlocked their lips and tongues. When he got enough air in his lungs, he craved for more._ _

__"M-more... I... want more..."_ _

__White couldn't resist such a seductive face Chesh was giving. His mouth was drooling with pleasure, and his tongue was sticking out a little._ _

__White bent down to Chesh's ear and began kissing it all the way down to where his neck and shoulder met. There, he started kissing to licking, to sucking, and eventually, biting._ _

__The biting made Chesh writhe in pleasure and couldn't help but want to do the same to White._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if people will hate the ending? I mean... you know... wait for the last chapter...


	13. Before and After Is and Will Always Be the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is referenced to chapter 8 & 6.  
> I decided to reference them to give a clear idea of how White "snapped"! Enjoy!

"Go away, monster..."

"..."

Monster?

I'm a monster?

I see... what a fun name to be called.

"Rabbit... please listen to what I say...

"Die!"

...SPLAT

Rabbit...

I could never... ever...

Kill those I love.

"Hah... hah..."

"AUG!! MY HAND!!"

Run away from me...

I'm just a monster to you.

\----------------------------- _BEFORE_ \--------------------------------------------------

__"Huh?" Cheshire glanced over and saw a familiar someone. Hatter tilted his head to the side with a smile._ _

__"What is it, Chesh. "_ _

__"Ah- its my friend from a while ago."_ _

__Chesh walks up to White slowly._ _

__"White~"_ _

__"?"_ _

__White glance over and saw Chesh. His face was filled of both joy and surprise. He finally saw the one he loved most._ _

__"Chesh?! I-"_ _

__Before he was rudely interrupted, Chesh jumped up and hugged him._ _

__"Long time, no see!"_ _

__White blushed at this. He wasn't one prone to hugs but... if it was from the one he loved, he wouldn't mind._ _

__That is, until Chesh pushed him away after a second or two._ _

__"Ah! Sorry, sorry! I forgot you hate hugs!"_ _

__White was sad at this action, but pushed the feeling away because he was with Chesh. His first and only love._ _

__"Ah- umm... anyway! I have to tell you something! First: sorry for not hanging out with you for so long!"_ _

__Idiot... of course White and Rabbit would forgive you. White loves you. Very, very dearly._ _

__"And second: I don't wanna be your friend! "_ _

__"!"_ _

__White was shocked. Anger. Confused. He didn't want to part from his love._ _

__"What...?"_ _

__Before he could get an answer, Cheshire leaves him._ _

__"Bye bye~!"_ _

__In that moment.. he felt something snap in him._ _

__\--------------------------------- _AFTER_ \-------------------------------------------------__

____Mother..._ _ _ _

____"Monster..."_ _ _ _

____Chesh..._ _ _ _

____"Monster..."_ _ _ _

____Rabbit..._ _ _ _

____"Monster...sobs"_ _ _ _

____I'm all alone..._ _ _ _

____"Sobs.. ugh... monster.."_ _ _ _

____Am I really a..._ _ _ _

____"Monster..."_ _ _ _

____Monster that you don't want anymore?_ _ _ _

____Is that why you all left me?_ _ _ _

____I'm really.. a cruel monster._ _ _ _

____"Is that something someone said to you?"_ _ _ _

____"Huh?"_ _ _ _

____"A monster shouldn't cry... _Salut_ !" _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know... I felt sad writing this... I wonder why...


	14. Wishful Worth

Chesh licked the spot beside White's ear and his silky-white hair. He worked his way up to his ear and begun to nibble at it, playfully.

White got angry at what Chesh was doing and grabbed the ax that was behind his nape.

BAM!

"!"

The ax was right beside his cat ears, almost two inches away.

Chesh froze instantly. He didn't care for the pleasure anymore. 

"I told you I could kill you." 

"A...ah..."

He was entirely speechless and thoughtless. It was as if his heart just... stopped.

White saw terror in Chesh's eyes and grabbed the ax's handle. He yanked it out of the tree.

"Do you still want to come, knowing I can kill you with one hit or more?"

"I-..."

White turned away from Chesh and began walking.

However though, he was stopped instantaneously.

"Hold it! White Rabbit, of The Wonderland Fantasy, we hereby say you are guilty of the murders and is sentenced to the Queen immediately!"

White scowled and thought of a way to avoid them without anymore bloodshed, considering that Chesh was watching. 

Instead, he thought quickly of a rash plan and acted on it on impulse.

"Chesh," he turned to Cheshire, "Run away as quickly as you can from here! I'll take care of this! "

"O.K!"

And so, Chesh ran away from the site as quickly as he could. 

"Oi! Get him too!"

"You really wanna catch an innocent bystander over a monster psychopath killer like me? "

The soldiers that started to run to Chesh quickly turned back to White. 

"Let's see how you dance... Haha..."

His smile became sinister-looking and his iris and pupils shrunken to the eyes of a real psycho person.

The first guy charged up to White to stab him with his spear, but to no avail. White quickly dodged it.

"Ha... pathetic..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pant... pant... hah..."

I'm so tired...

I need to sit down. I hope no one comes after me. I should've stayed to help White fight them. There was five in total.

I must've ran for miles. My feet are swollen.

White...

If only...

"Excuse me, monsieur, are you lost?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLANG!!

Shit...

I'm tired. These guys just don't give up. I can feel sweat pouring down my face.

"White Rabbit! Surrender now!"

"Hahaha... Go suck dick, bastards."

I only killed one of the five. My chances against them are very minimal. At this rate, I could faint of exhaustion.

My body is so sore... Chesh...

Two of the men came up behind me, and one whacked my head open with something metal; the other kicked my spine afterwards.

"Agh!!"

Shit... it hurts so much...

I stumble to the ground. I can't stand. One of my legs might be broken.

"I... give up... Don't hurt... me... anymore."

"Take him to the Queen! He makes me sick!"

Cheshire...

Rabbit...

I'm sorry... I love you both...


	15. Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am discontinuing this story... the reason is is that I just don't feel the feelings I once had when I first wrote it. It wasn't supposed to include any BxB , but it did... the reason: i showed my friend who wanted more smut to be put in.
> 
> Yup... so, essentially, I am DONE with this story. If you guys love it, you can send me a message or whatever but I still won't finish it. 
> 
> So, to make this good news (if you can call it that) I will upload everything I wrote for this story. It will be LONG so happy reading!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - THE FINAL DEATH  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Under two accounts of rape and two accounts of murder, how does he plea?" "Guilty." "I hereby say that White Rabbit, the legendary psycho killer, get executed with his head chopped off." The people roared in anger and demanded him to die a slow, agonizing death. Of them, a familiar to White was there, roaring the loudest of the people. White just stood there, not paying any mind to the people and the person. It wasn't worth a damn.  
"Since you like your ax so much, I will grant you this: executed by my executioner OR by your own hands. You have time to decide which one You only have two minutes to decide."  
White began to think of which one to choose. Despite being a serial killer, he, too, was afraid of death. Scared to get killed by someone else that's not yourself. You don't know what their capable of. But suicide is just as horrible. He didn't want to die yet. He looked to the side, wasting only 30 seconds, and stared at the people. He was glad that Cheshire wasn't one of them. He hoped Chesh was alive and well. He hoped that he met someone to help him by now.  
He also hoped to reunite with Chesh with them both in love with each other. Of course, he knew that wasn't possible. Chesh was madly in love with Hatter. Nothing will change that. Not even when White "raped" him. He didn't want to die knowing that he "raped" his true love. It was a horrible last memory to have. One minute remaining. He began to think about the happy times he shared with Cheshire and Rabbit. They were together all the time, making each other laugh and content with life the way it was.  
It wouldn't-and couldn't- last long forever. That was another delusion he wanted to believe. He raped his twin brother, who's screaming for White to die. He raped Alice, then killed her. He murdered Hatter out of rage, knowing it would hurt Chesh badly. Then... he raped Chesh. He was a monster. He deserved to die. Right?  
He wanted Chesh. He needed him. He craved him. But, Chesh hated him. There was no way that thought could ever change. Was it even true? Does Chesh hate him? Did he want to be with White to get revenge for Hatter and himself? There was no way to tell now. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
"Your time limit is reached. What is your decision?" "I will kill myself, my Queen. I'm a monster who deserves to die by my own hand, not someone else's. " "Wise words, White. Give him his ax back." "Yes, my Majesty." The guard grabbed White's ax and went over to the owner of the weapon,and handed it to him. He immediately stepped away. "..." "I'm sorry...," he thought.  
He placed the ax on his forehead and moved it three times back and forth. Then... SPLAT!!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - SURPRISED ORDEAL  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------White opened his opened his eyes at the sound of people in the stands gasping in terror. He also gasped too at the site before him. It was Chesh with an ax, slicing off the White Queen's head off with one swift swing. His face held that of emotionless. The fact that Cheshire just killed someone with one move and with an emotionless face horrified White. He wondered if Chesh would do that to him.  
He pushed the thought away once he heard Chesh's voice speak out to him. "White, hurry!!" "Yeah!" One guard charged at White, but he wasn't quick enough. White dodged him and swung his ax on the guard's nape, all the while pushing the guard down with only the handle. Chesh jumped off the high stadium and landed perfectly beside White. Chesh grabbed White's free wrist and charged towards the door. With an army of guards behind them, it wasn't easy. Although, both made it just in time.  
They both ran into the woods and didn't stop running. If one slows down, it could mean death for them since they both would be killed. Both were tired. White still had his wounds and a broken leg that will soon get worse from running. Chesh, on the other hand, ran for miles and miles. They needed to find a place to hide and fast. "White, over there!" Chesh pointed to a large bush next to two large and thick trees. It was the perfect hiding place. "Hurry before they see us!"  
They rushed over to the bush and went through it gently. No noise was made, and it relieved them. They went behind one of the large trees, one before the other. "Which way did they go?!" "They couldn't have gotten far. One has serious wounds." "Let's check the right side!" "YES, SIR!" The guards rushed over to the right side of the woods. Both Chesh and White were glad to choose the left side. "That was close. I'm glad I got here just in time." "...Chesh."  
Chesh turned to White, who was behind him. "What is it?" "Why did you do that? Are you an idiot?" "If I didn't, you would've died, White!" "Well, maybe that's what I wanted! You can't decide whether or not I can live or die!" SMACK! Chesh used the back of his hand to slap White's cheek for saying something unspeakable. "Don't say that you wanna die!" White touched his stinging cheek out of surprise.  
"... Sorry." "...Let's talk about something else." White titled his head down and noticed the ax Chesh was still holding. It isn't White's, and he knows Chesh would never have an ax like that. "Where did you get that ax anyway?" "This? A guy gave it to me." "A guy?" "Yeah! He-" "Ah, White! What a pleasant surprise! Bonjour!" "Red?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - FATEFUL REUNION  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Bonjour!" "Red?! What are you doing here?!" "Ah! White, that's the guy!" White felt perplexed when he saw Red, another rabbit. "My, my~! It's been so long, White! I thought you had abandoned me!" "What are you doing here?!" "Nothing much. I got out, luckily, and came to get you!" "...um..."  
Chesh didn't know what to do in this situation. He just stood there awkwardly. "Ah! That's right! Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me, White?" "...Chesh, this is Red, someone I knew from a long time ago. Red, this is Chesh, now...Go. Away!!" "No need to be rude! You've always been cold though." "Um... excuse me for interrupting,.. Mr.Red.., but may I ask how you know White?" "Hmm... I found him when he was only 12-years-old. He was so cut then, all alone, cry-" "Oi. You don't need to tell him. Just get away from us. Now."  
"Hehe... Have you forgotten, White? I taught you. To live, breathe, and kill. Don't forget the debt you owe me. After all, you're still mine." Chesh looked at White's face and can see rage on it. He looked away, feeling scared. He never seen White this mad. Red stretched out his arm and gently rubbed his, White's, human ear. White stepped back immediately, blushing a little. "Ah~ still sensitive around your ear, eh? Chesh, did you know that?" "Um.. I... didn't know. He never told me." Red felt satisfied at the tone Chesh made. Thoughts ran through his mind like 'Why didn't you tell me? I thought I knew everything about you. Aren't we friends?' It made Chesh feel... untrusted.  
"Oh well~! You DID abandoned him!" "..." Chesh didn't like to remember what he had done to White as much as White did to him. Sure, he was an asshole, but he was only 10 and in love. He did apologize. White saw the look on Cheshire's face and felt even more infuriated. "Oi, Red, that's enough!" "Hehe. Sorry, sorry, Chesh. Hope you can forgive me. " "...It's fine." Chesh still felt sad, despite what White said to defend him. He wanted to... to... hurt Red.  
He felt the desire to do it crawl up in him, bounding him up. He wanted to throw up.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - UNNECESSARY DESIRE  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
White once again looked at Chesh's face and saw it a ghostly pale. He felt concern for the human cat. He wanted to get Red away from them as soon as possible. "What do you want from us?" "I am wanted, just like you, and need to go back to my hometown. To do that, I want you two to accompany me." "And why would we do that?" He yelled.  
"An assassin is after my head." "You don't mean..." "Yes. March Hare." "?" "Why's she after you?" "Hehe... Why ask if you already know?" "...Dammit. We need to protect our lives too." "Who's March Hare?" The name piqued Chesh's interest. He never heard of her before. "..."  
"Probably Wonderland's greatest assassin. For a girl, she can kill you without you even noticing her presence." "Really?" "Chesh, if anything, we need to protect him." Cheshire felt both anger and concern. "... We can let him join." "Mércy! Mércy!" Chesh sighed and so did White. White didn't feel anger towards Red except for when he was rude toward Cheshire.----  
\----It was night and White had fallen asleep early. Both Red and Chesh thought that it was likely due to his wounds. Some were gaping while others were not. The worst wounds was most likely his back ache and broken leg. Bruises formed on his body too. Some bled. White had his head on Chesh's lap, and Cheshire was stroking his hair. Chesh was looking down upon his face. Red was sitting right next to Chesh. "Do you usually do that to him when he falls asleep?" Red had glanced at Chesh, but Chesh still did not look away from White's face. "I never see him asleep. He's always awake in front of me. Plus, I'm only doing this because he's badly hurt." "Hmm... So like a mother would?"  
"I'm not like his mother..." "Ah, but you are. You did abandoned him." "Please don't bring it up." Red reached out his hand to touch White's hair;however, Chesh slapped his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" "Oh? Getting possessive, aren't we? Even after he raped you?" Chesh finally looked up at him with an agitated look in his eyes. Then, he looked away. "He didn't rape me..." That's right... it wasn't... was it?  
"Really? Then what was it? Just sex? Did you know how you felt through it? How White felt through it? Was it fun? Exciting? Or maybe... felt like cheating?" "Ship up..." "Cheshire..." Red moved close to his face. "What right do you have to tell me to 'shut up' and 'not touch him'? None. I'm the only one in this world that controls him, well... Other than the one who destroyed his life altogether, and it ain't you." Red moved away and glanced at White's hand. His palms were deeply swollen from holding the ax too hard. Red brought up the hand and kissed it in front of Chesh.  
Chesh, however, stayed still. He was shocked, but tried to ignore the action made by Red. He tried but... it was inevitable. 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - WISHING WELL&THE RABBIT HOLE  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It's cold. It's dark. It's scary. "Mommy? Momma? Are you there?" I'm alone. I'm afraid. Where do I go?What do I find? Who do I love? "WWhite, I don't want to be your friend! I hate you! I hate you! Hehehe!" "Chesh?...Don't say that..." "Hehehe! I hate you!" "S-stop it..." "I~hate~you!! Hehehe!!" "SHUT UP SHUT UP!!" "Monster... You're a monster... that's why I left you for him. You're a monster who'll eat me. "  
"No!! I'm not!! Don't say that!!! CHESH, DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!! PLEASE!!" My face is wet. I'm crying. The pain in my heart is not going. I fall to my knees. They hurt too. "You raped me. You hurt me. Then, you love me, begging me, to not call you what you truly are? You're so mean." "I-I know I'm a monster!! I don't want you to tell me that! Anyone but you!!"  
"Ne ne, tell me you love me!" "I-... I love you." "How much?" "More than anyone." "More than Rabbit?" "More than my twin." "So?" "I crave you. I want to touch you. I want you to want me, touch me, and love me. I want you to crave me." "And? That's all?" "No.. I'll kill for you. I'll hurt you if you want me to. I just..."  
"You just? " "I just loved you for so badly for so long! It hurts!! I love you so much it hurts!!" "Then why do you push me away, White?" "Because... I'm scared that you'll abandon me again!" "Then claim me. Make me yours. Make me want you. Make me crave you. Make me do the things you want!" "Sobs... Chesh... Please... Forgive me." "..."

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - RED BLOOD BLEEDING OUT  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red had also gone to sleep. Chesh was also getting tired, and his legs fell asleep before him. He still had White's head sleeping upon it, and he continued caressing it. "I wonder what he's dreaming about. I need to hurry up and go to sleep." White shifted and grunted and finally woke up. He opened his eyes, then pushed his body up. His head wavered in front of Chesh's, still tired. "Un~..." "Had a good sleep?" "How long?"  
"For a long time. Red already went to sleep." "Chesh... why was my head on your lap?" "Ah- b-because you looked uncomfortable sleeping on the hard ground, so-" "Do your legs hurt?" White put his hand on top of Cheshire's leg, analyzing it. Chesh blushed a little before pushing his head away. "It's okay! Really!! Since you're up, I'll go ahead and go to sleep!" "Alright. Sleep dreams, Kitten."  
White looked up at the moon and crossed his legs. Chesh laid beside him, also looking up. However, he wasn't looking at the moon; instead, it was White. White had gotten such a rough beating while he didn't. He could've helped him, but, in the end, he had abandoned him once more. "Hey, White..." "What is it?" "Can you sing me a lullaby? It helps me sleep sometimes." "Which one do you want me to sing you?"  
White glanced back at Chesh with a smile. Not his usual smug smirk, but a different kind of smile. "Anything." "~Go to sleep, and close your eyes,~" He looked away. "~And dream of broken butterflies~" He put his hands against his lips. "~That tore their wings against a thorn.~" He sat up slowly. "~You know the pain that they have borne.~" He turned towards White. "~Silver metal, shine so-"  
Chesh stuck his tongue into White's mouth while pushing him down. Chesh repositioned his body and shifted on top of White's. White managed to move his mouth away from Chesh's. "What are you doing?" "Just a kiss. I want a goodnight kiss." "With tongue?" "Come on,White~ Please?!" "..." Chesh bent down his head, close to White's ear, and whispered softly.  
"I'm horny... for you ♡." White gave into the temptation. "Horny? For me? You're a bad little kitty." Chesh whispered. He started grinding his bulge against White's, only rocking back and forth slowly. He wanted more, wanted White to touch him more, wanted to fill in his desire. The desire to be talked harshly in a teasing manner, the desire to be submissive, the desire to... feel wrong and dirty. Only White can ful-fill his deepest desires. Hatter never did, nor could he. But, that's also why Chesh loved him. Because he was an all-around great guy. To Chesh.  
White only saw him as a guy who took everything from him. Putting that aside, White caressed Chesh's hair behind his ear. He let Chesh nibble and lick his ear. He was blushing a little due to the sensitivity of his ear. "Chesh, were you the one who was stroking my hair?" "Hm? Yeah..." "Really? You never did that to me before." "...Has Red done it to you?" Chesh lifted up his head with a look of possessiveness. White also lifted up his head, licking Chesh's lips.  
"I never let him touch me. Not even once." Chesh still had his mouth closed, not letting in White's tongue. He still was feeling possessive. He believed White, but he wanted to be assured it never happened. "Can I touch you instead? I want to be the one in control." "I don't mind every once in a while." Chesh licked his tongue, then he bent his head down to White's neck. He nibbled, licked, kissed, and even left hickeys all around White's neck. White sometimes moaned at this, closing his lips even tighter to not make Chesh hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... i got no words other than good luck in the next chapter!
> 
> I need help ...


End file.
